A Master and His Maid
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Tommy walks in on his favorite maid, who was taking a bath at he time


Master Tommy slouched in his chair, and stared at the ceiling to clear his mind after completing the stacks of documents and laid about his desk unorganized. Tommy's rank stood among the aristocracy, therefore politics affairs swarm into his life like a group of locust on a corn field.

Without anything else to do, Tommy released a sigh as he rose from his desk. He paced over to his wardrobe for something more comfortable as he prepared himself for a relaxing bath.

With his towel and clothes in hand, he made his way to bathroom as he hung his head down in weariness. Instead of knocking the door, he quietly barged in, but encountered a cloud of steam that caressed his face. Immediately Tommy lifted his head and glance over to the bath tub, there- his beautiful and favorite maid flicked her long luscious leg as she stretched her arm into the air and arching her back- pushing her chest nearly into Tommy's sight.

Kelly Garcia's body mesmerized Tommy as he stood in silence- gazing at erotic scene, while his temperature rose. His love for her blended with the current uprising of salacious passion thus encouraged him to approach her. Tommy's expression was indistinguishable as he tossed aside the clothes he carried and unbutton the collar of his shirt.

The sound of thrown clothes disturbed Kelly's calm state. She turned and saw Tommy approach, his face appeared blank, but secretly there hid a smirk of confidence for seduction. Kelly coiled her body and turned her back to him as a form to conceal her nudity. Even though she attempted to hide her body, she chose not to run because Tommy was her master and she, personally, loved and admired everything of him.

Tommy knelt beside the tub and stared into her innocent face, a grin appeared his face, "I won't hurt you Miss Garcia. That is…if you enjoy it," Tommy's grin transformed to a smug smile.

Before she could react, Tommy, instantly, grabbed Kelly by her upper arms and pulled her to him; his mouth crashed into hers as his tongue worked it way around, over, and in her mouth.

"T-Tommy!" Kelly muffled through his passionate kiss.

Tommy rubbed her upper back and lumbar (lower back), pushing much of her body against his.

_Damn! _thought Tommy_ My clothes are still on. At least Kelly's naked. Hmm Soft and smooth like silk and lips like a treat of God. Holy fuck! I could totally get use to this._

Kelly gasped and moaned at the sudden feeling of Tommy's hands and arms rubbing her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, which she breathed heavily against as Tommy's body towered over hers, while his lascivious kisses trailed down her neck and collar.

"Tommy!" Kelly moaned.

_Don't stop saying my name Kelly! _Tommy easily hoisted Kelly out of the tub and laid her on the marble floor. The cold touch of the marble tiles caused her to gasp and coil herself around Tommy, which he obviously welcomed. Desperately he yanked off his shirt as Kelly worked on the hem of his pants, however Tommy removed his shirt off quicker than the ridding of his pants, so he pressed his body once more against Kelly's under the yearning to feel her.

As much as Kelly wanted to discard Tommy's final means of _concealing,_ she couldn't resist the temptation to physically examine his thorax- so perfectly tone in all the right positions- his years of training and fencing resulted in obtaining a body of an angel. She massaged his pectorals and navel until he was out of reach, for he drifted downward and tasted her nourishing milk. Words can't describe the rousing Kelly woke in Tommy's carnal instinct; reluctantly he retreated from the Mexican 22 year old woman and stared into her eyes with burning lust:

"Do you want to see it?" Tommy asked in a husky voice.

Kelly looked at him in curiosity until she noticed his hands at the rim of his pants and as he migrated lower, a prominent bulge pointed at her. She rose up and undid the buttons and yanked them down, only to see his underwear and an enormous sac with something trying to poke out. Tommy laughed at her face, she hasn't even seen his full length, and already she was red to the ears and awestricken.

_If she's startled by this, I can't wait to see her face when I plug into her._ Tommy licked his lips as he removed his underpants, since coyness froze Kelly. Slowly the tight final frontier, bended his erection as his underwear slid downward, but when its chains departed, his length rebounded upward and nearly flicked against Kelly's face.

Kelly gasped at the full exposure of her Master: _He's huge! There's no way he can fit in me._

Her thoughts didn't stop Tommy; he carried Kelly into the tube and chuckled over her staring.

"Do you like it Miss Garcia?" Tommy rested against the walls of the tube and grabbed the edges, spreading his legs apart for her to have a better view through the clear water.

"Your…so massive…Master Tomas," Kelly sat upright with her legs beneath her as she continued to peer at his shaft.

"Don't call me Master Tomas, we're lovers," Tommy reminded her cheerfully, "Touch it."

"Wha?" Kelly looked at his face with embarrassment.

"Touch it. Touch me, that's an order," Tommy forcefully insisted.

Unwilling to disobey, Kelly poked the tip, resulting in his phallus responding to her.

Tommy gasped at the touch, "More!"

Kelly grasped the object and rubbed it up and down until it swelled while Tommy moaned louder and heavier.

_This is…fun! _Kelly giggled over her guilty pleasure of stimulating Tommy. Faster and faster she toyed with his penis and scrotums until tackled her, slamming his lips over hers.

"My turn," Tommy stated as he embraced Kelly. One arm wrapped around her while his free hand fingered her _sensitive _area.

"M-Ma-Master Tomas! N-No! No-Not there! Please!" Kelly cried desperately, she was at his mercy as her mind spun to bliss.

"Don't call me master," Tommy sniggered over her mini ecstasy, but he wanted to punish her for addressing him as "master." Quickly he stuck his forefinger into her, wiggling it around and pushing it deeper.

"Tommy! Tommy! To-Tommy! Don't tease me!" Kelly shriek over the new input.

"Okay," Tommy slid his fingers out of her, and instead, he patted the curve her buttocks. His squeezed her by her butt and hoisted her over his manhood until his tip poke its head into her entrance.

"N-No! Tommy!" Zelda, obviously, wasn't prepared with the final act. Already Tommy's shaft pressed deeper into her vagina causing Kelly to bleed a bit in the water. His face reddened at the excruciating increase in tightened. Kelly suppressed herself from screaming as Link pulled her hips into him.

"Tommy. It-it hurts," Kelly sobbed, hugging Tommy with all her might to comfort her from the pain.

"Shh! It's okay, Kelly. I'm here. The pain will go away, and soon you'll feel nothing, but bliss," Tommy whispered into her. Finally his length was completely in her, he waited for the pain to subside before he continued, and concurrently he vigorously rubbed Kelly's back until the pain disappeared.

"Tommy…I'm fine now," Kelly purred, stroking Tommy's broad shoulders.

"Are you sure, Kelly?" Tommy asked with concern of hurting her.

"Love me Tommy. Show me," Kelly whispered seductively into Tommy's ear.


End file.
